


Oh Danny Boy

by IzzyGrace



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Bombings, Bombs, Dan is a soldier, Death, M/M, Not Happy, Sad, War, hazel is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyGrace/pseuds/IzzyGrace
Summary: Based on the song "Danny Boy"-Phil waits for Dan to come home





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad okay, don't read it if you get sad easy, or if you're triggered by war or death

The sounds of the bombs dropping outside of my home ring in my ears. They are loud, although so far away. But they are not as loud as the screams. Oh, the screams, those are what keep my from sleeping, those are what deliver the nightmares when I finally do get to sleep. The worst part is the children, you can tell which are from children and which are from adults. You can hear them screaming for their parents to save them, you can hear them screaming for theur parents to wake up.

I sit alone in the small bunker that used to be a safe basement, a place I could go to be with my friends, back when they could visit, back when they were all alive... I remember the first bombing, when nobody expected it. One destroyed a whole apartment building, where one of my best friends, Hazel lived. 

Everywhere is so unsafe now. I'm not sure if I will make it through this war, the enemy is beginning to raid our houses and I am beggining to run out of food. I am scared to leave my house, but I will need to soon. This feels like the apocalypse.

The only thing keeping me sane is the chance that my sweet Daniel will come back, as far as I know, he is still alive, I have not received a telegram. Therefore, I hold onto that one string of hope.

My poor, sweet, Danny boy. I miss him so much, I miss the way he would cuddle up in my arms in front of the fireplace and listen to me as I sang. He would always fall asleep, and I would always enjoy seeing how peaceful he seemed. I have not seen any peace since the day Dan got drafted into the war.

Life is so unfair, I remember the day he was drafted. We both cried so hard, I wanted to go with him, I wanted to sign myself up, but Dan wouldn't let me, he has always been much too protective of me. I used to complain about his protectiveness. Now I would give everything for him to be back, even if he was yelling at me that something wasn't safe.

Neither of us would let go of the other until the day he was taken away from me, my poor, sweet, Danny boy. I cannot bear the thought of him at war, the sounds of death must be so much louder there. He must hear so many more of the screams. I wish he were here, safe and warm in my arms.

I wish the war wasn't happening.

I huddle in a corner, clutching Dan's pocket watch tightly in my fist, so tight that I can see my knuckles turning white, even in the dark. I cannot let go of the one thing that ties me to my sweet Danny boy. The sounds of the bombs get louder as I rock myself slowly, singing softly as the tears fell slowly down my face.

"I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow  
Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so.

But when you come, and all the flowers are dying  
If I am dead, as dead I well may be  
You'll come and find the place where I am lying  
And kneel and say an ave there for me.

And I shall hear, though soft you tread above me  
And all my grave will warmer, sweeter be  
For you will bend and tell me that you love me  
And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me."


End file.
